


Когда пересекутся наши параллели

by Niellune, WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niellune/pseuds/Niellune, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016/pseuds/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Расстояние между Блю и Айрон — двадцать километров выжженной солнцем земли.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда пересекутся наши параллели

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн фика — [Civil war (2015)](http://komiksy-onlain.ru/komiksy-marvel/287-grazhdanskaya-vojna-civil-war-2015). В качестве иллюстрации прилагается данная [склейка](http://cs630423.vk.me/v630423637/145d9/cJGKA0PDTlg.jpg).

Расстояние между Блю и Айрон — двадцать километров выжженной солнцем земли. 

Граница между государствами проходит диагональю от бывшей Монтаны до Луизианы, но западное побережье больше не кажется Стиву Роджерсу раем на земле. 

Двадцать километров между Айрон и Блю — нулевая территория, где днём почти негде укрыться от обжигающего солнца и смрада не так давно произошедшей бойни — так и не вывезенные тела разлагаются на иссушенной почве, отравляя землю день за днём.

Двадцать километров между — пустыня. Запущенная территория в полсотни городков, безлюдные дороги и абсолютная анархия. Она более не признаёт ничьих правил, не подчиняется режиму больших городов и дарит самую желанную каждым человеком свободу от ответственности.

Стив обманывает не только окружающих, но и самого себя, когда хладнокровно упоминает о массовой зачистке «мёртвой территории», несмотря на то, что она далеко не безлюдна. Эта территория опасна, а Блю, как никогда ранее, не может себе позволить отразить ещё одну угрозу от высоких стен на границе. Территория действительно опасна, но Роджерс оставляет куртку с генеральскими нашивками и выезжает за пределы Блю. Он крутит педаль газа мотоцикла на максимум — шины оставляют чёрный след на асфальте, когда раздолбанная трасса петляет на пригорках. 

Город за спиной Стива постепенно растворяется в сумерках, сливаясь с горизонтом в отражении зеркала заднего вида. Впереди лишь пустошь, но волнительное ощущение свободы, обычно угнетающее Стива в пределах высоких железобетонных стен, накатывает неустанно, от чего сердце в груди бьётся чаще. 

Мотоцикл мчится по длинному шоссе в сторону бывшей Небраски, минуя выжженные кукурузные поля, оставляя вдали полуразрушенные города. Издалека изломанные сваи и бетонные балки кажутся обглоданными скелетами гигантских животных. И Стив, если бы мог, то прибавил бы газу, лишь бы как можно быстрее оставить позади последствия разрушительной войны. 

Которой они питают землю больше шести лет.

Он въезжает в один из тех городов, в которых люди не желают подчиняться ни его правилам, ни правилам Айрон. Минуя улицы, сверяется с навигационной картой на панели, всё приближаясь к месту встречи. 

Знай кто-нибудь из его солдат, к кому он едет, зачем он едет, смятение тут же охватило бы всю страну. 

Тони Старк уже ждёт его в номере. Он всегда оказывается в условленном месте первым, но со стороны Старка — это мера предосторожности, а не признак нетерпения. Хотя, по мнению Стива, у него намного больше причин не доверять Тони. Стоит вспомнить перестрелку на горных хребтах Вайоминга две недели назад, унесшую полсотни жизней преданных Роджерсу солдат. Воспоминание парализует, а неудержимая злость рвётся наружу и, видимо, отражается на его лице яснее, чем Стиву бы этого хотелось. 

— Даже не думай, — голос Старка безжалостно врывается в его воспоминания. — Не смей думать об этом. Только не сейчас!

Дверной замок защёлкивается с громким звуком секундой после того, как Стив шагает в номер. Кровать слева расстелена, часть покрывала свисает на пол. Ни ужина, ни свечей, никакой глупой прелюдии. Они уже давно не говорят друг другу «привет, как дела?» или «я скучал» или «что будешь на завтрак?». Те Тони и Стив затерялись в далёком прошлом, когда мир им принадлежал, но не подчинялся.

В этом номере расстояние между ними сокращается с двадцати километров до одного шага, который первым решительно делает Капитан.

Впечатывая Тони в стену, Стив нависает над ним, несмотря на то, что они почти одного роста. Пульс Старка под сомкнутыми на его шее пальцами бьётся ровно, вызывая дикое раздражение. Голубые глаза Тони лишены малейшего намёка на страх, хотя для обоих не секрет — Роджерсу всего лишь стоит сжать пальцы сильнее. У Старка сбивается дыхание — давление на кадык усиливается, и смешливый рот приоткрывается в спасительном вдохе, который Стив сцеловывает с бледных губ.

Он редко первым целует Тони, предпочитая не отвлекаться на ерунду. Он солдат, и его желания — не тайна для него самого. Лишь чёткий встречный ритм и оглушающая разрядка, снова и снова, пока мышцы не будет сводить от перенапряжения. Но у Старка великолепный рот, а Стив слишком долго живёт на этом свете, чтобы заниматься самообманом, отрицая собственную потребность в этих прикосновениях.

Сжимая широкими ладонями лицо Тони, Стив поддаётся секундным воспоминаниям о доме почти под самым небом, неряшливых следах машинного масла на растянутой майке и воздухе, пропитанном безграничной надеждой. Тони, стремясь к прикосновению, приоткрывает рот и в эту секунду кажется потеряно-беззащитным. А Стив будто прозревает. Воспоминания более не затягивают его в обманную пропасть, ведь он живёт в реальности, а их общая реальность такова — никакой, даже секундной слабости, иначе ты труп.

Старк без промедления распознаёт в нём перемены. Мгновением позже перехватывает Стива за шею, вжимает пальцы в затылок и, не сдерживаясь, тянет к себе, зубами впиваясь в губы, которые целовал с дикой нежностью в прошлой жизни. Он поддевает край футболки, выдёргивает её из-под широкого пояса, звенит пряжкой ремня в наполненной дыханием окружающей их тишине. 

Стив дёргает ворот пижонской рубашки, ведёт большим пальцем по ключице, давит безжалостно в надежде, что отпечаток останется на коже дольше нескольких секунд. Тони шипит, но принимает боль, будто желание Стива для него не секрет. И отвечает, опускаясь на пол.

Тони Старк стоит перед ним на коленях, и в любой другой день, именно день, когда солнце высоко плывёт по небу, Стив не медлил бы. Всего лишь приложить усилие, и шея хрустнет под его руками, или надавить на курок, и этот мир будет спасён. Но сейчас он скорее руку себе отрежет, или отрежет её каждому, кто посмеет покуситься на жизнь Старка. 

Опираясь о стену, Стив безотрывно смотрит на то, как его член погружается в умелый рот. Охваченный плотно и тесно, Стив шумно дышит сквозь стиснутые зубы. Лишь выдержка позволяет ему не вцепиться в жёсткие седые волосы на затылке, вгоняя член по основание в столь послушно принимающую его глотку. Тони берёт в рот мучительно медленно и влажно. Прикрыв глаза, он хрипло стонет и расслабляет горло. Стив смахивает пальцами застывшие в уголках его глаз слёзы и подносит к губам. На вкус Старк как соль и холодная медь, но слёзы — единственное холодное, что есть в Старке. Его жадный рот и скользкий язык с жаром вылизывают член Стива, вынуждая разрываться между желанием кончить так, спустить прямо в глотку, натягивая Тони на себя за затылок, или выдрать на старой кровати, утопая в его довольных криках.

Но Тони выбирает за него, когда самонадеянно ведёт пальцами под мошонкой, надавливая подушечками на чувствительную кожу. Стив дёргается, тянет Тони за плечо и буквально отшвыривает его на кровать. В несколько резких движений сдёргивает с себя футболку, выпутывается из джинсов. Обнажённый и большой, он в шаг оказывается у кровати, где Старк с неимоверной скоростью избавляется от собственной одежды. Он возбуждён не меньше Стива, жилистый и подтянутый, лежит на спине, открыто предлагая себя. Как делал это с самого первого раза, обещая научить Стива всему.

Вновь на секунду отдаваясь прошлому, Стив отвлекается, и в следующий момент оказывается прижатым к кровати. Простыни под спиной старые, но чистые. От них исходит запах стирального порошка и промышленного пара. Стив на секунду-другую закрывает глаза — ткань грубая, как на койках в казармах.

Старк восседает над ним, дыша тяжело и прерывисто. Он больше не тот Тони Старк, каким Стив его помнит. Воспоминания прячутся за глубокими морщинами и густой сединой, только тонкая полоска бороды иссиня-чёрная.

Стискивая запястье Стива, Тони сжимает его горло, теряясь в ощущении бешено колотящегося пульса под кожей. У него, как и у Роджерса, достаточно сил поставить жирную точку, но он слишком устал жертвовать собой ради других. 

Кожа под пальцами Стива влажная и горячая, когда он ведёт ладонями по обхватывающим его бёдрам, касается паха, минуя член. Тони в отместку сильнее сжимает его горло. И приподнимает бёдра, опираясь на колени. 

То, что именно Стив раскрывает Тони над собой, вталкивая член — не имеет никакого значения. Роджерс ни на секунду не сильнее его, а Тони никогда не был слабее. Это не шаг навстречу, не подчинение. Мучительная потребность, которая даёт ощутить себя прежним.

Схватив Стива за плечи, Тони выгибается, а его надсадный крик разносится по комнате, когда он опускается до конца. Роджерс ведёт бёдрами, толкнувшись вверх, и сдавленно рычит. В его рыке одна лишь жажда, и это сигнал для обоих. Точка отсчёта, момент, когда мира за пределами этой комнаты не существует.

Стив трахается дико. Подкидывая Тони на себе, грязно вколачивается в его задницу. Вцепившись пальцами в ягодицы, разводит их в стороны, дразнит чувствительную покрасневшую кожу там, где без остановки двигается его член. Старк нависает над ним, низко опустив голову — взмокшая чёлка закрывает его глаза, и Стив благодарен всем богам, что не может заглянуть в их голубую пропасть. 

Вскинувшись, Стив переворачивает Тони, подхватывает ладонью под живот и вновь давит членом, проталкиваясь внутрь. Въезжается бёдрами с громким шлепком, бьёт по ягодице раскрытой ладонью, сжимает. Он вовсе не пытается подавить или унизить Тони, когда подминает его под себя, испытывая лишь потребность толчок за толчком вгоняться в тугую задницу. Плотные мышцы крепко обхватывают его член, втягивают и надрачивают, от чего Стив в неконтролируемом приступе бьёт кулаком по кровати рядом с головой Тони, отвлекаясь хотя бы на мгновение. Тот стонет под ним глухо и сдержанно, впивается в кулак зубами, цепляет Стива за ногу и распутно вскидывает бёдра, сводя их вместе. Опирается на одно колено, но мощный толчок заставляет его вновь проехаться по мокрым простыням и ухватиться за спинку кровати. 

Роджерс трахает его неистово, намертво вцепившись пальцами в бледные плечи. Он слизывает капли пота, осевшие между лопаток Тони, прихватывает зубами кожу над одной из — Тони предсказуемо дёргается и вновь пытается подавить стон. Но Роджерс отбивает его кулак и перехватывает того под подбородок, вынуждая запрокинуть голову. 

— Кричи, — шумно выдыхает он в ухо Старку. — Кричи, — приказывает он, касаясь кожи губами.

И пусть в лёгких оседает неприятный ком от слов Роджерса, ведь единственное, что он хочет слышать — это довольные крики (не просьбы остановиться, задуматься, хотя бы немного уступить, а довольные животные крики подмятого под ним мужчины, когда-то друга, врага столько, сколько Тони себя помнит), Тони надрывно стонет. Его скручивает от каждого толчка, натёртое чувствительное уплотнение будто горит, а Стив, способный неконтролируемо трахаться часами, жёстко его долбит, не замедляясь ни на секунду.

Кончать под этим человеком каждый раз подобно амнезии. Тони уже давно не питает напрасных иллюзий по поводу множества вещей, но наивно продолжает верить в то, что Стив, хотя бы в эти несколько секунд, с ним полностью согласен.

Ощущать, как Капитан спускает в него — незабываемо. Как он содрогается всем телом, как глотает довольный стон, всегда тихий и закрытый. 

Им нужно это, как бы они ни старались убедить себя в обратном.

— Стив, — развалившись на кровати, Тони бездумно глядит в серый потолок. В этой гостинице нет привычного ему обслуживания, исполнения прихотей по первому требованию, пусть стакан чистой воды и сигарету язык не поворачивается назвать прихотью. В этой гостинице лишь серый потолок, продавленная кровать и негласная гарантия сохранности всех тайн. — Мы должны повторить это. Потому что я не понял, чего ты хочешь больше — убить меня или трахнуть, — он шутит в привычной для себя манере, пусть и пытается скрыть за шутливым тоном нечто настоящее.

— Не смешно, Тони, — Стив передёргивает плечами, ладонью трёт лицо, сгоняя подступающую дрёму. И поднимается с кровати, застывая. Он может расправиться со Старком прямо сейчас. Он может без объяснений просто одеться и уйти, а может…

— Да ладно тебе, возвращайся в постель. А то я практически слышу, как ты в своих мыслях разрываешься между чувствами и долгом. На несколько часов представь, что нет никакой войны, мой генерал. Или ты ждёшь особого приглашения?— каждое слово Тони, его интонация, сам его голос, решают за Роджерса.

Стив оборачивается к Тони.

Облокотившись о спинку кровати, Старк сидит, разведя ноги в стороны. Его поза бесстыдная и завлекающая. Стив сглатывает и, не в силах бороться с желанием собственного тела, принимает своё поражение как данность, когда вновь оказывается на Старке. Вжимается между его ног, тянет на спину. От прикосновения влажной от пота кожи он невольно вздрагивает, замирая. 

Ему никогда не достаточно одного раза. Только не со Старком, только не сейчас.

Тони цепляется за мощное плечо, ведёт ногтями до локтя, оставляя пять ярко-красных полос. Дыхание Стива опаляет его шею, а утробный рык заставляет дрожать. Проникновение в расслабленное, раскрытое тело — идеально. Как идеальна каждая следующая секунда ритмичных толчков, сомкнутых на его спине лодыжек и сбитого на двоих дыхания. 

И так до самого рассвета. 

Стив никогда не даёт себе глупых обещаний уйти и не вернуться в следующий раз. Оставляя Тони в кровати — Старк спит на животе, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, прикрытый лишь тонкой простынёй, — Роджерс почти не смотрит на него. Он не сомневается в том, что не успеет забыть ни линию плеч, ни короткий ёжик на загривке, ни продольный шрам вдоль спины, до того, как их встреча повторится.

Солнце только окрашивает горизонт, когда Стив выходит из гостиницы на свежий воздух. Ночи за пределами двух городов намного опаснее, чем дни, в первую очередь своим холодом. Но на рассвете, когда вот-вот должно появиться солнце, воздух постепенно теплеет.

У Стива есть несколько часов, прежде чем жаркая вонь тления придёт на смену утренней свежести. Заводя мотор мотоцикла, Роджерс оборачивается лишь раз, но шторы в номере всё так же плотно задёрнуты. 

Он выезжает на знакомую, уже столько раз изъезженную трассу и вновь прибавляет газ. Яркая вспышка появляется в небе через несколько минут после того, как он проезжает обугленный дорожный указатель «Добро пожаловать в «Рай».

Железный Человек летит над землёй максимально низко, чтобы его не засекли радары, но достаточно высоко, чтобы не попасться Роджерсу на глаза. Тони слишком близко к вражеской территории, и у него нет ни единого сомнения — Стив ни на секунду не задумается, если придётся дать приказ о запуске тепловой ракеты. 

Он летит над Роджерсом так долго, насколько это возможно. Вдалеке гигантской звездой в лучах восходящего солнца сияет белоснежная башня в самом центре Блю. Мотоцикл Капитана выезжает на главную трассу к городу и скрывается за первыми из многочисленных ворот на границе.

Пикируя, Тони разворачивается и переходит на сверхзвуковую скорость в направлении Айрон.


End file.
